earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Khelandros Glowember
=History= This is the documentation record for Khelandros Glowember, former Knight of the Silver Hand. Last known location: New Avalon. Current location: Unknown. Family Ties Not much is known about Khelandros Glowember, including the time before his fall from the Light. As far as records indicate, Khelandros was born roughly 12 years before the first Horde Invasion, around 581. What is odd is that known relatives only list a father, Khisanith, and a twin sister, Arce. No records exist, however, indicating who his mother is. Early life for Khelandros included a strict discipline for studying the Light. Both he and his sister were forced to spend every moment in devotion. Additionally, they learned various survival and combat skills at a very early age. This strict lifestyle led the twins to leave their father and pursue a regular life. Eventually, time found Khelandros in service to The Silver Hand. Due to his upbringing and the discipline induced by his father, Khelandros was a natual fit to the militaristic lifestyle. During his service, Khelandros was married to a woman only known to us as Mariah. Her current location is unknown. During this time, Arce also disappeared. We believe it was during this time that she received her training as an Assassin. Downfall It is suspected that the beginning of Khelandros' decline appeared after returning home from a tour of duty in Northrend. Sources indicate that his wife was having an affair and had been found to be with child. It is believed that in a jealous rage, he murdered his wife and her lover, but this was never proven. Khelandros was questioned by local authorities and then released, and he disappeared for some time before reappearing again in Northrend with his sister. Knighted By Death It is assumed that it was at this time that Khelandros and his sister came into contact with the sword Wyrmsfire. This sword is said to have been forged more than 10,000 years ago shortly after the Burning Legion first invaded Azeroth. The sword has some unnatural force about it that began to twist and further tear away at the frailty of Khelandros' mind. Certainly it changed him physically. The sword had drawn the attention of the Scourge and their Master due to it's magical influence. This led Arthas' agents directly to where Khelandros and Arce were at. During this encounter, Arce is mortally injured, and abandoned by her brother. The last words she would hear from her brother were 'Farewell sister. I need you no longer...'. We believe that she did survive and make her way back to Stormwind. After having left his sister to fend for herself, Khelandros tracked down many of the undead and began a violent killing spree. With each strike of the sword, Wyrmsfire gained in power and further tightened it's grip on Khelandros. By the time he made his way to the base of Icecrown, he was no longer the man he used to be. It was here that he knelt before Arthas, and accepted the gift of being Knighted by Death. Unlike most death knights, Khelandros never died, he freely walks the path of being a Death Knight. He is still very much alive and in control of his own actions. He is extremely loyal to Arthas and was given control over a small unit of Death Knights, which he called The Frost Knights. Khelandros is a fierce combatant, relishing in the delight of striking down those who oppose him. Due to this, he is referred to by many as The Dark Destroyer. Redemption =Appearances= Physical Description Before The Fall Fallen The Dark Destroyer Weaponry Wyrmsfire The Blue =Personality= Alignment Personality Category:Human Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Netherbane Category:Alliance Death Knight Characters